


Tired

by bukalay



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Plot Device from 01 used, Suicidal Daisuke, TW: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke’s tired of being ridiculed, what happens when he takes the ultimate step, and there’s no coming back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

It has been weeks since the Demon Corps attacked, after the New Years were celebrated, and classes started, the Chosen Children, decided amongst themselves that they would restart on fixing what needs to be fixed in the Digital World and also to destroy the remaining inactive dark towers in every land.

"Late! Late! Late!" Inoue Miyako started complaining as she got tired of waiting for someone

She is wearing a blue bandanna tied on her head, big circled glasses, and pink button-up shirt on her maroon undershirt. She also wears a maroon skirt; under her skirt is a pair of black shorts, dark blue socks and white for-school shoes.

"You do know he has Soccer Practice, right Miyako-san?" The child of light, Yagami Hikari, tries to ease the heiress of Purity’s annoyance.

She is wearing a pink with white sleeveless shirt, yellow pair of shorts, pink fingerless gloves, that goes all the way to her shoulders, white socks and white for-school shoes

"But still, this is the sixth time this week" Hida Iori, the heir to the power Knowledge said in a matter of fact tone

He wears a blue long sleeved shirt, gray long pair of pants, black socks and white for-school shoes

"I agree, for all we know, Ken-kun is already waiting for us at the Digital World" the child of hope Takaishi Takeru supplied

Takeru is wearing his signature hat, blue green with yellow shirt, blue green pair of shorts, black socks and white for-school shoes

"AAAaaarrrgh! For the last time! He is really late, and I know the fact that Soccer practice ended like thirty minutes ago!" Miyako started shouting "Why was he even chosen anyways?" in annoyance

"Now, now Miyako-san, let’s not be too rash on our words" Hikari tries to dissuade Miyako into saying something that might be permanent

"Gomen Hikari-chan, but I do agree with Miyako-san here" Takeru informed and apologized at the same time, "I mean all he does is cause us more trouble, and aren’t you annoyed that he forces himself to you?" the child of hope said as he counted some mistakes their missing member has done

"Like the time where he pulled a ‘you evolve V-mon’ stunt, most or our hard earned works were ruined because he was chased by a digimon, a Tortamon, he annoyed" Miyako supplied

"He may have done more wrong things than good, yeah he may have helped us during Ken-kun’s Chimeramon stunt, but If only Patamon can evolve past adult level, I’m sure Chimeramon is history." Takeru added

"It sure is nice without someone trying to force themselves to me" Hikari muttered as she couldn’t argue with the points made by her friends

"Minna, should you be talking like that here? I mean what if he is really listening outside, I know you are annoyed by Daisuke-san right now, believe me I am as well, can’t we talk about this in a more private area?" Iori said as always trying to be the voice of reason.

"In any case let’s try to see if some Daisuke will ever come today" Miyako declared as she went towards the door of the computer lab.

_**CREAK** _

Before Miyako could even touch the door, Daisuke opened the door panting and tries to catch his breath

"Daisuke-kun, breathe!" Hikari says as she comforts the heir of courage

Motomiya Daisuke is wearing a blue vest, blue shirt with white stripes; brown khaki pants white socks and white for-school shoes

The heir of courage put his hands on his knees and lied

"Huff, huff, I got here as fast as I could, huff, huff, I got, huff, huff, detention today" Motomiya Daisuke explained

"O right, I guess we forgot didn’t we Hikari-chan?" Takeru said as he finally remembered why Daisuke was late

"Oh yeah right" Hikari just muttered to herself, feeling stupid on why she didn’t remembered that Daisuke has detention

No one even noticed the absence of sweat on Daisuke, despite the fact that he ‘has been catching his breath’ when he arrived

"Well now that’s out of the way! Digital Gate Open!" Miyako declared as she faced her digivice towards the computer monitor

And every member got sucked into the computer

* * *

Now Motomiya Daisuke is under the pile of Chosen Children as they exited the TV portal that connects the digital world and the real world

Everyone is now wearing their Digital World attires

For Hikari and Takeru, their wardrobe didn’t change except they get shoes. For Takeru it’s a blue green pair of shoes while for Hikari it’s a pink pair of shoes

For Miyako, she now wears; an orange helmet, brown vest, white gloves, red pair of long pants and a pair green shoes with white accents

For Iori, he wears a brown long sleeved top, maroon long pants and brown shoes

For Daisuke, he now wears a dirty white shirt under his blue flaming jacket, brown khaki pants, yellow gloves and orange shoes.

"Ano, Will everyone just get off of my back" Daisuke jokingly shouted as his companions got on their feet

"Now that feels better" Daisuke sighed in relief as he too stood up and stretched his arms and back.

"Ken-kun! Over here!" Miyako calls over as soon as she saw the former Digimon Kaiser’s form

Ken wears his standard winter uniform for his school, which consists of a gray button up shirt, gray long pants and black shoes

Ichijouji Ken looked towards to their location and responded by running towards his caller

"Now let’s see, there are four areas that need reconstruction" Takeru informed his companions

"Yeah, there’s the beach, the temple, the farmlands" Hikari enumerated

"and the mountain forests" Iori finished

"Hida-kun and I’ll take the farmlands"

"Miyako-san and I’ll take the temple"

"I guess Ken and I will be splitting up" Daisuke said as tries to decide on what to place to clean up

"I’ll take the beach then" Daisuke decided

"Wormon! Shinka! Stingmon!"

"and Stingmon and I’ll take the mountain forests" Ken said as he flew off with Stingmon

"Digimental UP!" Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke shouted in Unison

"V-mon Armor shinka!"

"Patamon Armor shinka!"

"Tailmon armor shinka!"

"Storm of Friendship! Lighdramon"

"Soring Hope! Pegasmon"

"Light of Smiles! Nefertimon"

Iori, Armadimon and Takeru climbed on Pegasmon’s back

V-mon, Patamon and Tailmon armor shinka then flew off with their chosen partners, or in Lighdramon’s case, ran off and Pegasmon’s case, flew off with his passengers.

"Hawkmon shinka! Aquilamon!"

Miyako mounted on Aquilamon’s as he flew beside Nefertimon

* * *

"Lighdramon, we can stop for a moment here" Daisuke said as he motioned for his partner digimon to stop

The both of them are inside a huge forest running towards the beach

"why? Aren’t we in a hurry Daisuke?" his companion asked

"Yes, but we need your strength as XV-mon, you’ll need your strength while carrying those logs" Daisuke informed

"In fact why don’t I give you a ride for once, go back to your chibimon form and ride on my head" Daisuke offered as his partner digimon de-evolved to chibimon and rode on his head

* * *

"Takeru?"

"hmm? What is it Pegasmon?"

"Have you noticed something different about Daisuke today?"

"Nope, did you notice something?"

"Yes, he hasn’t been acting himself; he didn’t even ask Hikari on a date after he arrived

"Well events flew by so fast, and we were really behind schedule, so maybe he wants to do this faster and ask Hikari-chan on a date after this is all done"

"I hope you’re right Takeru, I hope you’re right."

"Hida-kun, are you alright there?" Takeru asked

"I’m fine Takeru-san" Iori answered as polite as ever

And both children continued to converse, while Armadimon butts in once in a while

* * *

Daisuke and chibimon arrived at the beach, finding groups of digimon building cottages and cleaning the area

"Chibimon shinka! V-mon!"

"V-mon shinka! XV-mon!"

And so both Daisuke and XV-mon started working

XV-mon started lifting the logs and Daisuke helped the other digimon build the smaller cottages that don’t need wood and also cooked for the working digimon

* * *

Time flew by so fast and it’s already sunset, and a shirtless Daisuke ties the last knots on the cottage he is working on

"Hey Daisuke, I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but why are you shirtless?" XV-mon asked as he tied the last knot on the wood

"I don’t know XV-mon, but someone thought that is was a good idea to splash beach water at me while I was working on the cottages" Daisuke replied albeit sarcastically and jokingly

"ehehehe, sorry about that, I think the Meramon just finished drying your clothes" XV-mon replied sheepishly

"I’ll get it once I finish this one" Daisuke replied as he tied another knot

"aaand that’s that!" Daisuke said cheerfully as he finished the knots

"C’mon XV-mon let’s fly to our rendezvous point, wouldn’t want them waiting for us" the heir of friendship said as he climbed on XV-mon after getting his jacket and shirt from the Meramon that was drying his clothes

"Aye!" XV-mon replied

* * *

"About time you got here!" Miyako shouted at the shirtless Daisuke as he dismounted XV-mon who de-evolved to chibimon after Daisuke successfully got off of his back

"Where were you?! You idiot!" Miyako continued shouting

"Daisuke-kun, it’s not really nice to make us wait like that" Hikari starts to reprehend Daisuke in a kind way

The child of miracles just clenched his fists in order to control his anger

"aaand while were still here" Ken started, "Why are you shirtless Motomiya?" Ken changed the subject

It was then the other children noticed Daisuke topless

"I bet he just forgot them at the beach" Miyako commented dryly, clearly she did not notice the jacket and shirt that is hanging on Daisuke’s left shoulder

"In case you didn’t notice Miyako-san, he has them on his left shoulder" Hawkmon informed his chosen child

Daisuke had to snigger at Hawkmon’s comment

Miyako just blushed in embarrassment

"You see, that’s part of the reason I was late in meeting you guys, some Digimon thought it would be right to use my clothes as a roofing material" he lied as he sent Ken a thankful look

"Well now that he had a good excuse, let’s go back home!" Miyako declared

"We’re having sushi at our place" Hikari declared

"We’re having takoyaki at onii-chan’s place" Takeru chimed

"We’re having Ramen and Riceballs" Daisuke said somewhat happily

"so what are we waiting for! Digital Gate open!" Takeru declared as they were transported to the real world

* * *

This time the digidestined managed to land on their feet as they exited the monitor inside the computer lab

"So guys tomorrow we’ll meet at the same place at 9:00" Daisuke informed his fellow chosen as he put on his blue shirt and vest on

"Yeah, but you should go there at 8:30, so that we’re not stuck waiting for you" Miyako commented rudely

Everyone except Ken laughed good heartedly at Miyako’s comment

Daisuke clenched his fists tighter

Ken sent his jogress partner a look of sympathy as he said

"I’ll need to go home now, my mother’s probably worried sick about me"

"oh yea! I kind of keep forgetting that you’re living in Tamachi, well Ken-kun take care" Takeru said as the rest waved goodbye to the child of kindness

"Remember Daisuke don’t be late" Miyako said

"Yeah I’ll be there" Daisuke muttered as he put chibimon gently into his bag and walked off

* * *

The next day

_**Ring ring ring ring** _

Daisuke’s alarm started ringing as he loaded up his computer screen

**8:45 AM**

After checking what time it is, on cue, his computer started up. He got his digivice and faced it towards the computer monitor and muttered

"Digital Gate Open"

And he was transported to the digital world

* * *

**9:00 AM**

"Aaaaargh!" Miyako growled in frustration as she sat on the Digital ground

"What’s wrong Miyako" Yagami Taichi, the child of courage, asked the frustrated heiress of Purity

Taichi is now wearing an orange sleeveless shirt, brown khaki pants and white sneakers

"She’s just frustrated that Daisuke-kun is late yet again onii-chan" Hikari answered her brother

"Does this happen often?" the child of friendship, Ishida Yamato asked

Yamato is wearing a black sleeveless shirt, gray long pants and black sneakers

"No onii-chan, it happens all the time" Takeru said as he starts to get annoyed at his tardy friend

"Have you ever thought of confronting him about it?" Takenouchi Sora, the child of love asked the younger ones

She is wearing a pink sleeveless blouse, white pair of shorts and red shoes

"We have, but every time we say that we had enough of his tardiness, he comes up with a very good reason" Iori replied

"Ken-kun! Over here!" Miyako once again notices Ken’s arrival

"Sorry for being late, I had to run an errand for my parents and all, I do apologize for being tardy on this one" Ken apologized as he bowed towards the group, obviously still uncomfortable being in the presence of the older chosen, especially since he once enslaved their digimon partners, or tried to

"Don’t sweat it Ken! We just got here" Miyako as she unconsciously let Ken release some tension off of his heart

"Yeah, don’t sweat it Ken, we are still waiting for Daisuke-kun anyway" Sora said as she patted the newcomer’s back

"By the way, why are you here Taichi-san, Yamato-san and Sora-san?" Miyako asked

"What? Is it a crime for the older chosen to visit the digital world?" Taichi jokingly asked

"well, no, but, ano, eto…" Miyako stammered as she thought she might have offended her senpais

"ahaha! Taichi stop it, you’re making Miyako-chan nervous" Sora said as she playfully slapped Taichi’s right shoulder

"Huh?" Miyako blinked

Ken slightly smiled at Miyako’s antics

"We thought that you might need some help from the clean-up volunteer you are doing" Yamato said

"You know, add some muscle to the labor force?" Taichi added as he playfully slapped his own biceps

"Being Sunday and all" Sora quickly added as she put both of her arms around the older boys’ neck

(note: only Yamato, Taichi and Sora are there)

_RUSTLE RUSTLE RUSTLE_

Everyone noticed the rustling of the leaves as the humans prepared their digivces and the partnered Digimons got ready to attack whatever enemy was there

"Everyone! Get ready to evolve" Taichi’s old habits got the best of him as he ordered the others to prepare for battle

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down guys! It’s me Daisuke!" Daisuke shouted as he emerged from the bushes with chibimon on his head

"Daisuke-kun?" Hikari said out loud

Everybody just blinked as the supposedly tardy member scratched the back of his head sheepishly

Miyako was the first one to snap out and began to berate the heir of courage for being late

"Daisuke! Where have you been! We’ve been waiting here for hours!"

"Technically Miyako-san, we’ve only been waiting for him for about ten minutes" Hawkmon, once again, is the cause of Miyako’s embarrassment

Daisuke could almost swear that Hawkmon was defending him as he sniggered

"It does not matter because we still waited for a period of time!" Miyako shouted

"Miyako-chan calm down why don’t we hear Daisuke-kun’s explanation?" Sora, the ever so loving bearer of love soothes the heiress of Love’s annoyance

"Sorry for showing up late at the rendezvous point…" Daisuke trailed off

"Wow he knows the word rendezvous!" Miyako interrupted

"Miyako!" Sora silently scolded the other girl as she gave her the look, which mothers only give to their children when they did something bad

"Please continue Daisuke" Taichi motioned for his kouhai to continue

"As I was saying, I am sorry for showing up late on the rendezvous point. I actually arrived here ten minutes before the agreed time. I took the initiative of scouting the nearby areas to see if there are still places that need repairing or are there nearby dark towers that needed destroying" Daisuke explained

"You should’ve informed any of us Daisuke" Yamato said as he kindly told the younger boy about what he should have done

"We were so worried about you" Sora added, "what if you had been attacked and we are just stuck here unable to help you"

"I’ll try" was Daisuke’s quick reply

"So what did you find out Daisuke?" Taichi asked, trying to lift off the scolding mood of the group

"Well there are six places all in all, there is a bridge that needs to be repaired east of here" He pointed eastwards

"The beach is still continuing the building of the cottages" He pointed towards the direction of the beach

"The work on the mountain forests need to be continued" he pointed towards the direction of the mountain forests

"There is a leaking dam south of here" He pointed towards the direction of the Dam

"And two dark towers northeast and southwest of here" he said as he pointed the direction he was saying.

"Good job Daisuke! But Yamato is right, you really need to inform us about things like this" Taichi complimented the younger boy and at the same time reprimanded him slightly as he ruffled the younger boy’s hair

"One thing is for sure I’m taking, the mountain forest" Daisuke muttered

"Why is that Daisuke-kun?" Hikari asked

"Well it is just to avoid my clothes getting used as roofing materials, I wouldn’t want my entire wardrobe be used as construction materials" Daisuke joked as the others laughed good heartedly

"oh well! Ken and I’ll take the beach! Hawkmon!"

"Hawkmon shinka! Aquilamon!"

Ken and Miyako started climbing on Aquilamon’s back when Hikari thought of an idea

"Now you two behave, wouldn’t want to have little ones running around, now do we" Hikari teased, who knew Hikari has a teasing side to her

Both Ken’s and Miyako’s face turned crimson red

"haha very funny Hikari-chan!" Miyako commented as her digimon started to flap his wings.

"Well Hikari-chan and I’ll be taking on the dark towers" Takeru declared

"Digimental Up!" Both children of Light and Hope shouted in unison

"Patamon! Armor shinka!"

"Tailmon! Armor shinka!"

"Soaring Hope! Pegasmon!"

"Light of Smiles! Nefertimon"

Hikari and Takeru climbed on their respective digimon and had gone on their way towards the control spire northeast

"I’ll be helping Iori here" Taichi declared as put his hand on the youngers’ head

"huh?" the remaining new chosen looked at Taichi as if he grew another head

"We haven’t really talked with each other didn’t we Iori, I think that this is the right time to do that" Taichi explained

"So that leaves me and Sora… I think I’ll be accompanying Daisuke this time"

"Sora?" Taichi said as he silently asked what was she going to do

"I think I’ll give Taichi and Iori-kun a lift then help Daisuke with his tasks" Sora answered as she got her digivice

"Piyomon Shinka! Birdramon!"

Taichi, Agumon, Iori, Armadimon and Sora climbed on Birdramon’s feet, on how they would manage to make themselves comfortable, I don’t know

"So that leaves us huh?" Daisuke muttered as he turned set down his partner digimon

"Well then shall we get going?" Yamato said as he too got his own digivice

"Gabumon shinka! Garurumon"

Yamato hopped on Garurumon’s back

"Well Daisuke? Hop on!" Yamato motioned for Daisuke to ride on Garurumon’s back to which the younger chosen obliged after he picked up chibimon

"Thanks for the ride, Yamato-san" Daisuke thanked the child of friendship as he climbed on the evolved digimon’s back

* * *

"Ne Taichi, have you noticed something different about Daisuke-kun today?" Sora asked the person beside her while riding Birdramon’s right foot

"So you noticed that something was amiss?" Taichi asked

"Yeah, his eyes seems dull, not a single trait of cheerfulness left" Sora answered

"Even his voice seems lifeless" Taichi commented

"Come to think of it, Pegasmon also noticed that something was amiss yesterday" Iori said

"Ne Iori-kun, do you know something that has been bothering Daisuke lately?" Taichi asked the youngest chosen of their group

"None that I know of"

"I see" Taichi said

"Iori, I think it’s got something to do with what the others did yesterday before he arrived, dagyaa" Armadimon said

"What do you mean Armadimon?"

"I think he must’ve overheard us talking about him at the computer lab. dagyaa"

Taichi, Sora and Agumon kept silent as they continued to listen to the conversation between the heir of honesty and his digimon

"But it is impossible; he said that he only just arrived when he opened the door, add in the fact that he was trying to catch his breath as soon as he opened the door!"

"You know Iori-kun, trying to normalize one’s breathing can be faked" Sora told the younger

"Like this" Taichi started to demonstrate, he stood up, tried to regain his balance and put his hands on his knees and started acting

"huff, huff, huff, So, pant, Sora, are we, huff, huff, there yet?"

"Mou Taichi! You are such a bad actor!" the girl of the group as she slapped Taichi’s back playfully as they laughed good heartedly as Taichi almost fell from Birdramon’s feet

Iori on the other hand gaped as he realized the truth behind his digimon’s words, but he soon snapped out of it

"Taichi-san, what should we do?" Iori asked as he feared that something might happen to the heir of friendship

The laughing group stopped laughing once Iori voiced his question

"I don’t know, you should probably ask Yamato, it’s kinda his department, after all he got the crest of friendship" Taichi admitted

"Well, what would you do Taichi?" Sora asked

"If you’re asking me, I’d probably ask him bluntly about it, then comfort him" Taichi answered

"Don’t worry Iori-kun, I’ll ask Yamato-kun for you, after all he had gone through the same thing Daisuke is going through" Sora

"Sora, we’ve arrived" Birdramon called out to her chosen partner as she descended from the sky and landed

"Arigatou ne Birdramon!" Taichi called as he dismounted himself and Agumon from the feet of the gigantic bird-digimon

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Birdramon" Iori also thanked the digimon that Taichi was thanking

* * *

"Daisuke, I’ve been meaning to tell you this" Yamato started the conversation

"What is it Yamato-san?" Daisuke inquired

"Is something wrong?" the older of the two bluntly asked

"No Yamato-san nothing is wrong" the younger of the two answered

"You say that, but your eyes tell a different story"

"Nothing less from the child who is the bearer of the crest of friendship" Daisuke chuckled

"Its former bearer of the crest of friendship" he corrected, "so what is your problem?" Yamato asked once again

"Well, you see, Ta… I’ve been having problems with my grade, but it’s nothing that a good old studying can’t cure" Daisuke once again lied

"Well, you could ask Takeru or Hikari to help you study" Yamato suggested

"Yamato-san, shouldn’t we conserve Garurumon’s energy? I mean we do need his strength" Daisuke changed the subject immediately as suspicions arose on Yamato’s mind

"Don’t worry about me, I slept a lot last night, and we also got our share from the snacks Miyako brought from her store" Garurumon answered as he continued running towards his destination

"You do know that we are working for the whole day, right?" Daisuke asked

"Yep" Garurumon answered

"Anyway Daisuke the other kids have told us of your regular tardiness towards team meet ups" Yamato bluntly shoved another topic

Daisuke balled his hands into fists

"then?" annoyance starts to leak from Daisuke as Yamato suspects that something is wrong

"Well, I would like to hear your side of the story"

"We’ve arrived at our destination Yamato-san" Daisuke blurted out as the timing of their arrival saved him

Yamato just looked dumbfounded at how Daisuke quickly evaded most of his questions

"Yamato-san, is it okay for you to help the digimon that are working here and I’ll go deeper into the forest and help the digimon there?" Daisuke asked for permission as soon as he dismounted from Garurumon

"Yeah, but be back before the meeting time" Yamato permitted the young goggle head to proceed deeper into the forest as soon as he also dismounted from Garurumon

"Sure thing! Chibimon, be sure to hold on tight!" Daisuke said as he put his digimon on top of his head and dashed forward

"How’s that feel?! Chibimon! Great isn’t it!" Yamato heard Daisuke yell as he started working

* * *

Daisuke started to slow down and Chibimon, who is still on Daisuke’s head, is in confusion

"Daisuke?"

"I’m tired Chibimon, I’m tired"

"Tired of what Daisuke? I can always give you a ride as Lighdramon"

Unbeknownst to the chosen-digimon pair, a dark sort of light, floating behind them

"Tired of, being looked down! Tired of being ridiculed" Chibimon took this as somewhat of a cue to jump down from Daisuke’s head

"What do you mean Daisuke?"

"You heard them yesterday Chibimon! You heard them also earlier!" Daisuke yelled

"They were just too caught up with their emot-"

A hole appeared beneath the chosen child as he fell in

"DAISUKEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"So where is Daisuke-kun Yamato-kun?" Sora asked as soon as Birdramon de-evolved to Piyomon

"He said that he’d be helping the other digimon who are deep inside the forests" Yamato replied as he put down the log he was carrying

"I see"

"What’s wrong Sora?" Yamato asked

"Well, have you noticed something different from Daisuke lately?"

"Well, he seems to be avoiding the topic about the his fellow teammates and the topic about the others are being angry towards him being late" Yamato replied as he think back on their conversation earlier

"You see Yamato-kun, I had the same conversation earlier today with Taichi, Iori-kun and Armadimon"

Yamato just kept quiet and listened

"Taichi noticed that his voice seems lifeless and I noticed that his cheerfulness is quiet missing from his eyes"

Sora looked at Yamato to see if he was still listening

"Please Continue" Yamato prompted Sora to continue

"Iori-kun also commented that even Pegasmon also noticed that something was amiss about Daisuke yesterday, while Armadimon shared his theory with us"

"What kind of theory?"

"He said that Daisuke-kun might have overheard the others talking about him, behind his back"

"Well that makes sense, given the fact that Daisuke has been literally separating himself from us"

"What do you mean Yamato-kun?" Sora asked, clearly confused on what his boyfriend meant about Daisuke separating from the other chosen

"Well, according to Takeru, he did not go with anyone else yesterday for the work, and now he separated himself from me to work alone on another area"

"Well let’s just ask him when he comes back"

* * *

"Daisuke! Hang in there! I’m coming for you!" the former chibimon, now Vmon, went down the hole as fast as he can so that he can save his human partner

"I’m better off dead than alive" Daisuke’s voice rang through the cave’s pathways

"Daisuke!" Vmon shouted

The digimon turned left, and there he saw Daisuke, although covered with scratches, is still safe

"Vmon, I’ve been living a lie" Daisuke said in a gloomy tone

"What are you talking about Daisuke, you’re not a real Japanese?" Vmon tries to cheer his depressed partner

"I mean, everyone hardly considers me a human, let alone their teammate. Let alone their leader"

"But you ARE their teammate AND friend AND their leader Daisuke!"

"Yea right, remember when we were still pursuing the Digimon Kaiser? Didn’t they leave us defenseless?" Daisuke began "And add in the fact that they don’t want me on the team"

"No, Takeru said that he feels that the girls would be safe if one boy is left to look after them, and since I was awake at that time, they told me to wake you up once there is trouble and the girls are still sleeping"

"That may be the reason they told you, but maybe it was their plan all along, since even Miyako and Hikari-chan left us"

"T-that was" Vmon couldn’t justify the girls’ actions at that time

"Let’s not forget on how the other seems to listen to Takeru’s suggestions slash orders and throws away my suggestions for his"

"Well, they were just thinking for the safety of others"

"I am really better off dead than alive, I mean, who would ever miss me." Daisuke said gloomily as he stood up and walked aimlessly as Vmon followed, "I mean, they even questioned my worth a chosen child"

"I would" tears are flowing on Vmon’s eyes,

"You’ll get over it sooner, I mean you got over Akiyama-san’s disappearance and he was your first partner"

"I am still not over Ryo’s disappearance! And you know that! I learned to move on because I have you as a partner Daisuke!"

Daisuke leaned towards the cave’s walls and then sat on the ground

"I’ll never be as good as Taichi-san or Yamato-san let alone get everyone to respect me! Why’d I even receive the digimental of friendship?"

"Daisuke" Vmon’s tears kept on flowing

"Leave me alone Vmon, I want to be alone"

V-mon couldn’t take it anymore so he performed an attack on his human partner

"Vmon Head!" He jumped straight at Daisuke’s left arm, head first as he performed his attack

"Itai! Vmon! Are you out of your mind?!" Daisuke stood and yelped in pain

"You can’t keep comparing yourself to other people Daisuke!"

"What would you know?! Just leave me alone Vmon!"

'Fine! I'll leave, but that's only if you want me to leave! I'll respect your wishes” Vmon trailed off

"Leave me alone!" Daisuke started to run eastward

* * *

"Daisuke sure is late" Yamato said as he looked at the time on his digivice

"Maybe he has just too many tasks to handle all by himself, even if Vmon is with him" Sora reasoned

"Might as well help him there"

"Gabumon shinka! Garurumon!"

"Piyomon Shinka! Birdramon"

Both chosen children hopped on their respective partner digimon and went towards the direction Daisuke went to

* * *

"Is that Vmon?" Sora thought out loud as she worried for the safety of Daisuke and saw a sobbing Vmon, Daisuke’s Vmon near a whole

"Vmon! Oi Vmon!" Yamato shouted as he arrived on Garurumon

"What happened Vmon?" Sora asked out loud as she and Birdramon starts to descend from the sky

"D-sniff-daisuke he, he, sniff, sniff, he to-told me t-to le-leave him alone, sniff, sniff, h-he to-told, sniff, sniff, th-that he is be-b-better o-off de-dea-dead than, sniff, sniff, a-ali-alive" Vmno answered even though he is still crouching and is covering his face with his knees.

Yamato dismounted from Garurumon who de-evolved back to Gabumon

Sora jumped off of Birdramon’s foot when they were still 2 feet high above the ground

"there, there, calm down Vmon" Sora grabbed the sobbing blue dragon type digimon and hugs him, sparking a little bit of Jealousy from the present rock star

"sniff, sniff, A-arigatou Sora-san" Vmon starts to calm down

"So Vmon, start from the beginning" Yamato’s impatience starts to get the best of him

"Yamato-kun, let the poor digimon take a breather, he’s been sobbing for hours now" Sora rebuked Yamato’s action

"Sorry, but, just tell us when you are ready, okay Vmon?" Yamato gave in

"It all began yesterday when Daisuke and I heard the others talk about him behind his back

* * *

_Apart from the other times wherein Daisuke will leave Vmon to the computer lab, this is the time when he decided to let Vmon stay in his bag, since Daisuke kind of overslept._

“ _Ne Daisuke, is it really okay not to attend soccer practice today?” Chibimon asked his partner as Daisuke held him like a stuff animal_

“ _Coach already knows about my attendance record, and the teachers let him on it, and because of that I got detention every Saturday after school, so it’s okay” Daisuke answered, albeit discreetly, trying not to let anyone think that he is talking to someone invisible_

_**(A/N: Hey I don’t know how to detentions work in other school so try to give me some slack here)** _

“ _Late! Late! Late!” Miyako yelled as her voice is heard even at the hallways of the school_

_Daisuke isn’t even in front of the computer lab entrance and he already heard her voice._

_He took Miyako’s banshee yell as a cue to start walking faster_

_Daisuke is now facing the door that separates the hallway and the computer laboratory of the school_

“ _You do know he has Soccer Practice, right Miyako-san?” Hikari’s voice sounded like she was trying to comfort Miyako_

“ _Wait didn’t they know about my detention every Saturday?” Daisuke muttered to himself_

“ _But still, this is the sixth time this week” Iori’s matter of fact tone was even heard by the heir of friendship_

“ _hmm, true, I was late this whole week, and the only reason is that coach made me practice overtime, it doesn’t help that my teammates is still occupying the shower rooms by the time I’m finished” Daisuke once again muttered to himself_

“ _I agree, for all we know, Ken-kun is already waiting for us at the Digital World” the child of hope supplied_

_Daisuke just kept silent as he kept on listening to the conversation between his supposed friends, as Chibimon looks up to him in confusion_

“ _AAAaaarrrgh! For the last time! He is really late, and I know the fact that Soccer practice ended like thirty minutes ago!” Miyako started shouting “Why was he even chosen anyways?” in annoyance_

“ _There questioning my worth as a chosen child?” The child of miracles wondered out loud but still only he can hear his voice_

“ _Now, now Miyako-san, let’s not be too rash on our words” Hikari’s voice tries to dissuade Miyako into saying something that might be permanent to be repaired_

“ _Gomen Hikari-chan, but I do agree with Miyako-san here” Takeru informed and apologized at the same time, “I mean all he does is cause us more trouble, and aren’t you annoyed that he forces himself to you?” Takeru’s voice sounded annoyed as every word pierced Daisuke’s very being_

“ _No I won’t cry, I am supposed to be their leader, I won’t cry” the child of courage said as sort of a mantra to keep himself from crying_

“ _Like the time where he pulled a ‘you evolve V-mon’ stunt, most or our hard earned works were ruined because he was chased by a digimon, a Tortamon, he annoyed” Miyako supplied_

“ _He may have done more wrong things than good, yeah he may have helped us during Ken-kun’s Chimeramon stunt, but If only Patamon can evolve past adult level, I’m sure Chimeramon is history.” Takeru added._

“ _It’s nice to know that Takeru’s still giving me credit, but still, I am just some sort of wild card” Daisuke thought bitterly_

“ _Daisuke? Aren’t we supposed to go inside?” Chibimon snapped his chosen partner back to reality_

“ _Minna, should you be talking like that here? I mean what if he is really listening outside, I know you are annoyed by Daisuke-san right now, believe me I am as well, can’t we talk about this in a more private area?” Iori said as always trying to be the voice of reason._

_Daisuke kept silent_

“ _In any case let’s try to see if some Daisuke will ever come today” Miyako declared_

“ _Daisuke think! Don’t let them realize that you were eavesdropping on their conversation!” the child of miracles thought in panic then he settled to a certain Idea._

_He quickly opened the door_

_**CREAK** _

_Then started acting_

_The heir of courage put his hands on his knees and lied_

“ _Huff, huff, I got here as fast as I could, huff, huff, I got, huff, huff, detention today” Motomiya Daisuke explained_

“ _O right, I guess we forgot didn’t we Hikari-chan?” Takeru said as he finally remembered why Daisuke was late_

“ _Oh yeah right” Hikari just muttered to herself, feeling stupid on why she didn’t remembered that Daisuke has detention_

_No one even noticed the absence of sweat on Daisuke, despite the fact that he ‘has been catching his breath’ when he arrived_

“ _Well now that’s out of the way! Digital Gate Open!” Miyako declared as she faced her digivice towards the computer monitor_

_And every member got sucked into the computer_

* * *

"Daisuke ignored the hurtful comments when he arrived and pretended that he didn’t hear any of those. But it only got worse once we called it a day" Vmon stopped

"Why? What happened?" the now concerned child of love asked in worry

"Miyako started mocking Daisuke to his face, and even Hikari got irritated at him yesterday"

"Isn’t it his fault that he was late in the first place?" Yamato asked

"Yes, it might be his fault, but the chain of events yesterday just added to his slowly deteriorating self-esteem" Vmon pondered

"Slowly deteriorating?" Sora asked out loud

"What do you mean deteriorating self-esteem Vmon?" Yamato asked once again

"Ever since Takeru and Hikari got their own digimentals, the rest of the team only listened to Takeru’s and Hikari’s ideas, and that has been continuing until today" Vmon summarized

"How do you know all this Vmon?" Yamato inquired, slightly amused how out of character he can be and also the knowledge he posses

"Well I’ve been looking at the School’s Guidance Counselor and Psychiatrist, and many children go there to ask for guidance" Vmon confessed

"No wonder" the child of friendship muttered

* * *

"Yamato-san tachi sure are late" Iori wondered out loud

"I bet Daisuke messed something up and Yamato-san and Sora-san are cleaning up his mess" Miyako once again commented

"That’s not very nice Miyako-san" Hikari commented

"Sorry, but that’s probably the case" Takeru agreed

"Or what if he is about to jump off of some cliff" Iori supplied in a matter of fact tone

"Iori, Daisuke’s stronger than you think" Taichi tries to comfort the heir of knowledge

"From what I’ve heard today, Taichi-san, that is only one of the worst case scenarios"

"True, but you give Daisuke little credit"

"What makes you say that the stupid goggle head is going to jump off of a cliff Iori-kun?" Miyako asked

"Iori, that’s not nice, wishing death upon someone" Hikari added

"It’s because he heard us yesterday! He heard us talking behind his back!" Iori’s outburst came in unexpected by the rest of the group

"What do you mean heard us?" Miyako asked, fearing what the answer might be

"He heard us counting on his mistakes, he heard us question his worth as a chosen" Iori answered

"B-bu-but, h-he co-couldn’t have he-hear-heard us!" Miyako stuttered

"Wasn’t he catching his breath when he opened the door?" Takeru added

_**RING RING RING** _

Taichi’s D-terminal started ringing, as he opened up his D-terminal

"Daisuke’s about jump!" Taichi alerted the younger chosen

* * *

"Daisuke, don’t do something stupid" Yamato muttered as he and his group, including Vmon, went down the hole

"Gabumon, Sora, Piyomon, remember this?" Yamato asked

"It has been awhile" Gabumon answered

"Please don’t remind me" Sora shivered

"So you guys have been in here?" The blue dragon digimon asked

"Yes, this is where our fears was manifested" Yamato answered

"So are our weaknesses" Sora added

"So you know what Daisuke’s going through?" the blue child level digimon inquired

"Sort of, I mean Yamato and I wandered and got lost inside this very cave whilst, according to Takeru, Sora fell down, like the way I think Daisuke did" Gabumon answered for his chosen child partner

"I’m really just a good for nothing boy" Daisuke’s voice rang through everyone’s ears

"Daisuke’s voice!" Yamato alerted everyone

"Where’s it coming from?" Sora asked

"This way!" the three digimon shouted in unison as they motioned the humans to follow them as they run towards the front and turned left

* * *

As the three digimon and two humans arrived, Daisuke’s appearance greeted them

Daisuke, who is still wearing his digital world attire, but with a few differences; for one, he looks like an abandoned child; his eyes are blank, void of his usual cheerfulness; his-Taichi’s goggles was hanging on his neck instead of being on his head tightly.

But what shocked Yamato and Sora the most was not Daisuke’s appearance, but rather of what he is about to do

Sora, who snapped earlier than the others, mailed the other chosen though her D-terminal

Daisuke has reached the end of the road, and a cliff is only a step away

"Daisuke!" V-mon’s sobbing voice said

"V-mon, I thought you told me that you’d honor my wish and leave me alone" Even Daisuke’s voice sounds like a hollow version what he once sounded

"Daisuke! Listen to me!" Yamato tried calling the heir of Friendship’s attention

"Yamato-san, I hope you’ll take care of my sister for me" Daisuke said

"I wish Palmon was here" Piyomon muttered

"We’ll just have to restrain him ourselves" Gabumon, who heard Piyomon, comforted the pink digimon

"Sora-san, please give this to Taichi-senpai" Daisuke said as he starts to lift the goggles that are hanging on his neck and tries to remove it

"NOW!" Yamato’s voice said as all five of them proceeds to grab the fallen child of Miracles and restrained him

Yamato removed his black sleeveless shirt and tied it to Daisuke’s hands behind the brunette’s back as he used his own belt to restrain Daisuke’s foot, it’s not like his belt was of any use, it was just a fashion accessory.

"Daisuke-kun, can’t you see?" Sora asked as tears started to form on her eyes

"See what?" Daisuke said

"That Suicide is not the answer!" Yamato shouted as he grabbed the collar of the heir of courage’s flame-designed jacket.

"What do you think your friends will feel?" Sora asked tears were free falling from her eyes

"They’ll get over it, they were never my friends to begin with" Daisuke bluntly answered

"WHAT DO YOU THINK V-MON WILL FEEL WHEN YOU DIE!" Yamato shouted

"Yeah Daisuke, what about me?" V-mon, asked as he started crying

"He’ll move on, meet a new partner, like the way he moved on from the disappearance of his first human partner, Akiyama Ryo-san" Daisuke answered

"How’d you know that? Even Hikari and Takeru forgot about him" Sora muttered

"But Daisuke! I moved on because I had you! I can’t imagine myself moving on while knowing that I abandoned you!"

"Do you want to know why?" Daisuke’s sad voice startled the group

"Yes we do Daisuke-kun" Sora answered

"I’m just the wildcard, even if I were chosen or not, Takeru and the others could find a way to defeat all our enemies, if Patamon could evolve to Holy Angemon, Chimeramon will be defeated easily. Takeru is a forgiving person, so he could have convinced the others to let Ken join the team" Daisuke ranted

"You know what Daisuke, you’re not giving yourself credit for what your worth" Yamato smiled as he put Daisuke down gently

"Everybody always comment on how I always mess things up, my tardiness, seems about everything I do wrong. When I do something right, It is a fluke. Including the Kiseki no Digimental"

"Daisuke, everyone makes mistakes, you, me, Gabumon, V-mon, Piyomon, Sora, Taichi, heck even Hikari and Takeru make mistakes once in a while." Yamato tries to calm his depressed friend

"That’s right Daisuke, Yamato made a mistake of leaving the team before and it almost got us killed. Taichi and I quarreled over a silly hairpin" Sora added

"So you admit that your anger towards him was silly?" Yamato asked in a teasing tone

"Mou, Yamerou Yamato, I know it was silly, but what can I do? It already happened"

"ahahaha" the long-missed cheerful laughter rang through everyone’s ears

Everyone looked at the laughing Daisuke in confusion

"Now that I think about it, what I’m about to do seems kind of silly too" Daisuke concluded

"Yes it was Daisuke, yes it was" Yamato commented

"Now can somebody please untie my restraints?" Daisuke asked

"You won’t jump off of a cliff?" Sora asked

"No, I promise" Daisuke answered whole heartedly

"hmm, naah, It’s pretty hot outside, I think I’ll keep you restrained"

Aww c’mon guys!”

Everyone in the cave shared a good laugh, until their surroundings dissolved into data

"hey can someone tell me, are we really out of the cave?" Daisuke asked in confusion

"Yes, we are, since the darkness that controlled you is under your control"

"ok" Daisuke said as he fell unconscious

* * *

4 days after the battle with BelialVamdemon, Sora, Yamato, Daisuke and Taichi shared a good sushi at a sushi bar

"So do you still think that your battle against BelialVamdemon is a fluke?" Yamato asked

"Nope, even if it was, you were there to help us accomplish it" Daisuke answered

"That’s good to know"


End file.
